The Not-so-bad Hair Day
by Marse Speaks
Summary: His day starts when she barges in his room to complain about her hair.


**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't own this series.

* * *

(For the _AoGA House Cup_)

* * *

One of the things that amuse Kokoro Yome is the opinion of girls on their hair. For him, it is funny to know that many people with straight hair go to parlor shops just to make their hair curled. Likewise, there are curly-haired people who want their hair rebounded. He just shakes his head whenever he tries to understand girls. He will never completely understand them, even if one of his best friends _is_ a girl and the main reason why he thought of hairs again.

"I've really had enough! Why did I have curly hair instead of straight?" Sumire Shouda complains to which Koko answers with a sigh and roll of eyes.

"Did you bother to go here as early as eight in the morning just to ask me that over and over again?" Koko asks her. There is still a hint of frustration in his voice, but he starts to be amused. Sumire had stormed into his bedroom while he was still sleeping, so he isn't really in the right mood.

"Oh, just look at these!" Sumire leans closer to Koko, holding a handful of tangled hair. "I can't brush my hair properly!"

"I'll help you cut it if you want," Koko says, throwing the towel he used for wiping himself dry for he has just taken a bath. Sumire snarls at him.

At that moment, the door to Koko's room opens and his mother comes in. "Sumire, have you eaten yet? Why don't you come and eat with us downstairs?" she says. Sumire beams at her.

* * *

"I still can't believe you bothered me so early in the morning even if you haven't had any breakfast yet. Is your hair more important to you?" he says before munching on a toast with butter.

Sumire just glares at her while remembering how Koko's mother reacted when she saw her in front of their doorstep. She finally realizes that what she did is really rash. She has made a big deal out of her hair. There's no turning back now, so she decides to just endure the embarrassment she feels; Koko's family is used with having her in the house, anyway.

After eating, she helps Koko's mother with the dishes before going up again to Koko's room. He is playing a video game. She sits down beside him and sighs.

"Let's play," Koko offers, throwing the other joystick at her. She catches it and wait until the game loads. The game is Tekken. Even if it is kind of an old game now, they still enjoy playing it. After they have chosen their favorite characters, they start playing. Sumire's taps on the joystick are particularly loud.

"Hey, don't break it! I just bought that!" Koko says, chancing a glance on her. Sumire's eyes are still fixated on the screen, though.

"Whatever."

After some more sets of game, Sumire finally starts muttering under her breath about her hair.

"I'm really going to have this rebonded! I swear! I'm not going to suffer because of the tangles anymore."

After quite a while, Sumire notices from her peripheral vision that Koko is nearer and that his left thumb is just pushing the buttons at random. She looks at him and is taken aback by the stare that he has given her.

"What are you staring at?" she asks, flustered. She moves some inches away from him.

"The mantra you've been reciting is annoying," he says. She cannot read his face, though.

"S-so?"

"Why don't you just brush your hair often? It's your fault why you have to suffer from tangled hairs, anyway," he says.

"W-what? Wh-"

"Personally, I love you like that," he states.

Silence comes. Sumire blinks in suprise. After a while, Koko seems to realize what he just said.

"I-I mean, I l-love your hair like that! It signifies you, you know! You're so messy! Ha-ha-ha!" he tells her, hands waving frantically in front of him while inching away from her.

When what he has said dawns on her, she shoots him a glare before kneeling near him and hitting him in the arms. She also gets a handful of his hair to pull.

"A-ah! Ouch! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Why, you! You just said that I'm messy, you know!"

"No! Ahh! I take that back!"

"And you said that it's my fault that I'm like this, right?"

"What? No! Ahhh! Wait! Ouch!"

"Goodness! The noise you were doing scared me. I thought something was happening between you two."

Sumire stops hitting and pulling Koko's hair. Koko's mom has entered the room. She stands up and bows. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. This rude child of mine must have said something to upset you. And dear, why are you red?" Koko's mom asks in concern.

Sumire cups her cheeks. All the while she was hitting Koko, she couldn't help but hear _that _certain line ringing inside her head. "Umm... no. I'm okay. I just... used up some of my energy in, uhh, hitting your son," she says, totally ashamed.

"Oh, all right. Just keep it quiet, okay? You could disturb the neighbors." Koko's mom smiles and winks at her before leaving the room again.

"Whoa. She didn't even scold you," Koko says, standing up and rubbing his head. He raises two hands, signalling that he surrenders, when she has glared at him again.

She has turned to leave when he speaks again. "Seriously, though. Your curly locks are lovely. Just, you know, take care of them. There's no need for it to be straightened. Besides, if you'll have straight hair, you won't be Permy anymore!"

She looks at him. He is looking out the window while scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks has some faint color pink. She turns his back on him. Before walking out, she says, "Don't call me, Permy!"

After closing the gate of the house of the Yome's, Sumire breaks into a grin. Meanwhile, after watching Sumire walk away from the gate, the grinning Koko turns to look at his bedside table where a photograph of a sandy-haired boy and curly-haired girl both smiling cheekily is.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Something totally random. Criticisms and reviews are welcome. Ciao!


End file.
